Finding Atlantis
by SecretLittleKappa
Summary: Where Zoro plays navigator, Nami seeks therapy through cream buns and the crew are…well, themselves.


**Notes: I always end up writing for Nami for some reason. Eh.  
**

**A light ficlet from Nami's POV as she struggles with the ship's new heading and, well...the crew.  
**

**In truth, I just wanted to try for a different mood/style in one of my fics, and so here I am, writing a one-shot for Humour. Well, whatever.  
**

* * *

They were lost. Truly and utterly lost.

And Nami hated it. Hated the twist in her stomach. Hated the aimlessly spinning arrow of the Log-Pose. Hated the fact that she was the only one who seemed to _care_. And knowing that there was nothing she could do about it, she shoved another cream bun into her mouth.

"Are we there yet?"

Luffy. Asking the _same damned question_ he had five minutes ago. She chewed furiously, feeling her blood-pressure lower to safe levels again.

"Grubs up!" Sanji seemed to be effectively ignoring his captain, along with the rest of the crew, and Nami heard the noisy shouts of several bodies trying to grab as much food as possible and then the inevitable groans as eighty percent of it was devoured by the captain.

"Dammit Luffy! Why do you have to go eat everything?!"

"Quick – he hasn't swallowed yet! Someone grab him from behind!"

"Wjjhahh yhog—sghobb daaghh!"

"Of course we're not going to stop! Should have thought of that before you decided to steal our food!"

"Hey, shut-it Usopp, I need him to stop squirming! Chopper – grab your pliers!"

Nami wanted to scream. And cut their tongues out. With a fork. A blunt one. Even Robin seemed to be enjoying herself; seated quietly at the foot of the stairs, she watched the ruckus over her book smilingly, with something that could have almost been described as affection. _Affection!_ Nami could have gagged on her mouthful.

"Nami-swaaaaaan!"

She felt her blood-pressure spike and quickly snatched for another bun.

"Do you like it? My extra-specially made, Cupid Hearts of Love?"

Nami blinked at him for a moment, before her gaze shifted to the piece of pastry in her hand. _Ah. Right_. She managed a grin, teeth liked knives. "Oh, these? Yes. Absolutely."

Sanji was at his knees so rapidly she had to look twice before she thought to look down.

"Oh, Nami-swaaan! You're so beautiful when you're frank!"

It didn't make sense, but then again, most of what Sanji said to her didn't make sense, so Nami ignored it, trying instead to pry her hands from his ever-reaching grip. However she was saved the effort when a well-aimed boot connected with the back of the cook's head and had him swirling around, his previous parade entirely forgotten.

"Shut-it, Whirlpool – I'm trying to concentrate."

Sanji looked about to lunge at his green-headed crewmate but Nami found herself storming forth in the chef's stead, hands clawing at the neck of her victim's shirt and shaking it as violently as she physically could.

"Concentrate? Concentrate on _what_, exactly?!"

In one ear, she heard the still captured Luffy snort in response. "Navigating, obviously! You were the one who suggested it, remember? Geez, you're dumb!"

"_Why you little—_"

"Uh, Nami, you do know that strangling him won't work since he's made of rubber…"

Usopp was staring at her as if she was crazy. In fact they all were. "I know that!" she snapped, but continued to throttle her grinning captain anyway. If nothing else, it was stress relieving.

"Leave her," came the voice of the swordsman. "She just can't accept the fact that this time she's just not cut out for the job." A haughty smirk. Nami was at the ready to punch it straight off, but the cook's retort had already done it.

"What? Accept the fact that you've got less navigational expertise than a doorknob?"

There was a scuffle as he and Zoro were at each other, followed by a splintering crash as Nami dutifully stepped in to intervene.

Usopp was scraping a finger across his chin, eyebrows raised in mild awe as he spoke. "Yeah, I mean, who would have thought that Zoro's complete lack of a sense of direction would actually be _useful_?"

"Indeed." The crew's historian had also wandered over to the gathered crowd, that strange smile playing upon her lips as she went on. "After all, who better to find a lost civilisation than an expert at getting lost?" Taking no notice of the seething looks being sent her way (with Usopp now cowering behind her), she passed the book she had just previously been reading to Nami, who took it and paled a few shades at the title.

_The Lost City of Atlantis._

In the corner of her eye she could see Luffy's face light up with another blinding grin. And behind him, the swordsman, who had picked up the map again, and was now reading it upside-down.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the book to her forehead and reached for another cream bun.

* * *

**A/N: Please review - I love to hear from you!**


End file.
